


Need

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Your heat hits you and your bond-mate is there to help you through it, as always.





	

You woke with a jolt, sheets drenched with sweat, chest heaving with every harsh pant that wrecked your body. _Fucking heat, fan-fucking-tastic_. You thanked every God listening that you were already naked, clothes would only be suffocating to your over-heated body right now. You writhed on the bed in agonising arousal as slick dripped from your core covering your thighs, mewling in pain induced lust. _Where the fuck was Logan?_ The thought of you alpha alone was enough for you, more slick leaking from you as you clenched your thighs together in an attempt to ease to the desperation building within you.

As if he could sense it – and with your bond to him you didn’t doubt it – the door swung open to reveal Logan, his form filling the entrance as he froze, nostrils flaring as he inhaled your scent which you were sure was over-powering him. _But fuck_ , you couldn’t care less. You would do whatever you had to do at that moment in order to get your alpha to fuck you hard until you were begging him to stop.

A low growl left Logan’s lips and you keened at the sound, tears threatening to fall at your torment as your senses drowned in him: the sight, the smell, you could practically taste him on your tongue. The sight of him prowling towards you, positively animalistic as he tugged off his shirt, eyes not once leaving your form, sent a fresh wave of desire rushing through you. The clinking sound of his belt coming undone was music to your ears and you couldn’t help but moan at the sound.  

“Hold on Darlin’ I’m here, your alpha’s gonna take good care of ya,” he murmured against your skin, lips dancing up with flesh of your stomach to your chest before he attacked your lips in a bruising kiss.

You whimpered into the kiss needing more from Logan, a fact he knew, and you sighed in bliss when his hand traced up your inner thigh to your twitching pussy, impatient for the feeling of his calloused fingers buried deep within you. His lips descended from yours to your neck, sharp teeth nipping the skin and leaving marks in their wake as you tilted your head to the side to grant him more room, you practically purred when his longue lapped at your scent gland, over the permanent teeth marks embedded there from when he bonded with you.

This thumb swiped over your clit and your hips jolted up at _finally_ feeling some form of pleasure. The sound of Logan’s dark chuckle washed over you, sending a shiver down your spine straight to your tingling cunt, “Fuck darlin’ you sure are wet, this all for me? This all for your _alpha_?”

“ _Fuck_ , Fuck yes Logan! _Alpha please_!” You were fully aware you were whining and you couldn’t find a single part of you that cared.

A high-pitched cry tore from your throat when he finally thrusted two fingers deep inside you, the copious amounts of slick you produced making the action so easy and Logan wasted no time curling his longer fingers, working you towards the peak that you had been dying for since you woke up in a sweat, your heat ravishing your body and mind.

The tips of his fingers sought out your g-spot, dragging across it with every curl of his fingers in and out of you, the obscenely wet sloshing sound mixing with your frantic wails as you were sent spiralling into your first orgasm of the night; stomach muscles tightening, legs shaking with the intensity of the release you’d been craving for, back arching off the bed as your hips grinded down on his fingers as he worked you through your pleasure, your cum soaking his hand and running down his arm. You moaned wantonly, eyes clenched shut, hands gripping the sheets until your knuckles turned white.

Logan slowly withdrew his fingers from your quivering pussy, slick glistening on his digits and he groaned at the sight. “Fuck _omega_ , so good for me,” His eyes locked on yours as he brought his hand to his mouth, tongue peeking out to lap at your juices, out-right groaning at the taste of you flooding his senses as you gapped at him.

Even as your nerves frizzled with pleasure, euphoria coursing through your every vein, your body was still not satisfied, your need for Logan returning ten-fold, refusing to be fulfilled until he’d fucked you with his knot. Logan peppered kisses down your neck, lips dancing across your collarbones as you lay panting beneath him, your hands released their grip on the sheets tracing up the skin of his arms before weaving into Logan’s hair, pulling his mouth to yours and moaning at the taste of you on his tongue.

You tugged on his short brown strands, revelling in the snarl it unleashed from him as one of your hands sneaked down his body to pump his hard cock that was aching for your touch. Logan buried his face in your neck, choking on his breath with every jerk of your hand, letting out a strangled hiss when your thumb caressed the sensitive tip. “Logan please,” you murmured into the warm skin of his shoulder, hot tears falling from your eyes at the intensity of your desire for the man on top of you as you squirmed beneath him.

The tight grasp Logan took on your thigh had you almost sighing with happiness as he drew your leg over his hip, aligning with your core and coating himself in your juices, the both of you watching mesmerised. Looking up, Logan’s lust-blown eyes locked on yours as he pushed in, face contorting with pleasure as your wet walls engulfed him with a vice-like grip. Your other leg wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing over his ass as you pushed down, encouraging him to just _move_ already.

You threw your head back with a sob as Logan began pumping in and out of you, one hand holding your hip up as the other clutched at the pillow next to your head. His thrusts became harder, _faster_ , the headboard banging against the wall, mattress squeaking in protest, his grunts and your mewls adding to the symphony of sin you were creating. You tried to meet this every thrust, rolling your hips into his, stimulating your clit with the base of his cock causing sparks of pleasure to jolt though your core, cunt clenching at the sensation as another orgasm quickly built within you.

Every competent thought flew out of your head, the only words you could muster was a string of _please please please_ intermingled with cries of _Logan_ and _Alpha_ , your hands released his hair moving to scratch down his back, the marks instantly healing only encouraging you to leave more, deeper than the last. Logan’s lips attacked your neck with fervour, biting, sucking the skin in an attempt to muffle the feral noises he was making as is knot began to inflate. Every part of you felt alive with carnal pleasure, Logan’s swollen knot began to catch every time his hips drew out of you – you were both so close to falling of the ledge and into oblivion, just a _little more_.

Your body convulsed as Logan’s finger crept to your clit, gathering your wetness and drawing tight circles around it pushing you closer and closer to your second climax. One last swipe across the sensitive nub and you were gone; muscles spasming, head thrown back in a soundless scream as ecstasy intoxicated through your every fibre. The sensation of your pussy contracting around his cock triggered Logan’s own release, pumping into you harshly a few final times, practically howling as his rapture overtook him, cum painting your walls as his knot locked within you.

You both collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess, Logan careful not to pull out of you, manoeuvring you until he rested on his back with you laying on his chest. His hand stroking up and down your back as the jarring sound of your pants broke through the silence of the room. You remained locked together as you came down from your highs, not a word exchanged between you but no words were needed. Humming in content, you burrowed your face into Logan’s chest causing a chuckle to erupt from the man under you, “You feelin’ better now darlin’?”

You pressed a quick kiss to Logan’s lips, feeling the fatigue of your previous activities setting into you and sleep pull at your eyelids. “I’m always better when you’re here Logan,” you murmured as sleep finally claimed you, the strong pound of Logan’s heart lulling you to sleep, still connected in the most intimate of ways to your mate. 


End file.
